katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/155
"PTASIEK" Tęczowa Droga 9 Sherman robił imprezę z ważnymi osobistościami. Na imprezie byli: -Sherman -Kosmiczny Cerber -Globglobgabgalab -Gluuzly -Ptasiek -Czacha Piotruś (symbol śmierci) -Gimbi - Królowa Anubis . -oraz Kracjusz który medytował i nie brał udziału w imprezie. Glob podrywał Anubis. Glob: Mówię ci, jakbyś miała tak wielki tyłek jak mój to bym cię tak brał.... (ᴗᗝᴗ) Anubis: ...... Glob: A walić. Kiedy masz wolne? (óᗜò) Anubis: ........ Glob: Czwartek? (óᗜò) Anubis: ....... Glob: Piątek? (óᗜò) Anubis: ........ Glob: Sobota? (óᗝò) Anubis: .......... Glob: Niedziela? (óᗝò) Anubis: ........ Glob: Poniedziałek? (ó_ò) Anubis: ........... Anubis: Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz się pogodzić z faktem, że jestem z Czachą, nie? -_- Anubis poszła. Glob: Eh...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Ptasiek położył się w wannie wypełnionej bonum. Ptasiek: Mlinzomrv qzp d Qzxxfar (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sherman odłożył kawę. Sherman: Pewnie, że jak w Jaccuzi. Bonum jest tak zajebisty, że nigdy nie zrobi się zimne! ʢᴗᗜᴗʡ Kosmiczny Cerber wpadł do wanny. Cerber zawył swoim demonicznym głosem. Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bawiłem! (ʘᗝʘ) Gimbi podleciał do stolika i nalał sobie do kubka trochę majonezu. Gimbi: Troszkę za głośna muzyka nieprawdaż? (óᗝò) Sherman zaczął się śmiać. Sherman: Wujek, a kto nas słyszy? (>ᗜ<) Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać. Oprócz Kracjusza który cały czas medytował w bezruchu. Gimbi: (>ᗜ<) Gimbi: O NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gluuzly: Co tato? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gimbi: Skończył się majonez! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Muzyka się zatrzymała. Gimbi się rozpłakał. Anubis: ........... Glob: ............ Gluuzly: ............... Ptasiek: ......... Cerber: ............... Czacha: .............. Sherman użył Mocy Życzeń. Przy Gimbim pojawił się słoik majonezu. Sherman: Nie dziękuj! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Gimbi wytarł łzy. Gimbi: Oh Sherman, jesteś moim numer jeden! (>ᗝ<) Sherman się zawstydził. Muzyka znowu zaczęła grać. Czacha: (demoniczny głos) NuDa.....PuŚćCie CoŚ fAjNiEjSzEgO......(ʘ◡ʘ) Ptasiek: Klgdrviwazn (óᗝò) Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Woof woof! A mi się podoba! (ʘᗜʘ) Anubis: Ej, Gimbi! Pokaż jeszcze raz tę sztuczkę! (✧ᗜ✧) Gimbi: No.....(óᗝò) Wszyscy: Dawaj, dawaj, dawaj! (✧ᗜ✧) Gimbi: No dobrze! Ale tylko raz! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Gimbi zamienił się w Alberta Einsteina. Einstein: URUCHOMIĆ RAKIETY! (>ᗝ<) Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Einstein zamienił się w Overlorda. Overlord: Jestem Bóstwem wszystkiego czy coś! (óᗝò) Overlord zamienił się w Gimbiego. Glob: Haha! (^ᗝ^) Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Serio. Jak to możliwe, że byłeś szkolony przez samego siebie? (Einsteina) (ʘᗝʘ) Gimbi: Ja tam nie wiem. Czasami mam rozdwojenie jaźni a jak sam czasami czegoś nie wiem to ja sam siebie samego nauczę! (óᗜò) Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Gimbi: Ale nie serio. Overlord i Einstein to ja. (óᗝò) Wszyscy: ....... Gimbi: Tylko nie mówcie innym bóstwom tam 7 pięter niżej (Nadwymiar) bo jeszcze zaczną mnie wielbić! (>ᗜ<) Wszyscy: A, ok. (óᗝò) . Do tańczącego Shermana i tańczącego Gimbiego podszedł Gluuzly i Czacha. Gimbi: Ooo, Piotruś! (óᗜò) Gluuzly: Ej. Nie żebym się czepiał ale czy ten cały Kracjusz nie powinien się chociaż trochę ruszyć? (óᗝò) Gimbi i Sherman popatrzyli się na Kracjusza. Kracjusz cały czas medytował. Glob na niego usiadł i zrobił sobie z nim selfie. Glob: Haha, wyślę do bóstwa wszystkich psów. (óᗜò) Sherman: ʢ⍜ᴥ⍜ʡ Sherman: Eeee tam. Nic się nie dzieje. On jest już nieszkodliwy. ʢᴗᗜᴗʡ Gluuzly: A-le jak? (─ᗝ─) Sherman: Cóż. Nie wiem co jest jego planem ale jedno jest pewne. W tym miejscu gdzie nie istnieje czas, Kracjusz nie może się wydostać więc.....wieprze górą! ʢᴗᗜᴗʡ Czacha: BoJę SiĘ jEdNaK tRoSzEcZkĘ. (ʘ╭╮ʘ) Czacha i Gluuzly poszli. Gimbi: Hehe. (─ᗜ─) Nagle zegarek Gimbiego zapikał. Gimbi: Oh. (─ᗝ─) Gimbi: Muszę spadać! (òᗝó) Gimbi: Hejka! (òᗜó) Gimbi zniknął. Ptasiek puścił pawia. Paw odleciał. 28 czerwiec 2017, 18:27 Sobek się obudził. Sobek: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) ........... Sobek spał na kolanach Moniki. Monika: O, widzę wstałeś! (^ᗜ^) Sobek spojrzał w oczy Moniki. I znowu zasnął. Monika: ........... Sobek się obudził. Sobek: Słuchaj nieznajoma, muszę- Sobek zasnął. Sobek się obudził. Sobek: Muszę zrobić coś niezwykle ważnego- Sobek zasnął. Sobek się obudził. Sobek: Dobra, zamknij swoje oczy! (⇀ᗝ↼) Monika: Ok! (^ᗜ^) Monika zamknęła oczy. Sobek wstał i poszedł. Monika: ? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek zamknął drzwi i wybiegł. Monika: Czekaj, ja- ...... Monika: O co chodziło? (óᗝò) Trochę później Sobek leżał sobie na łóżku w domu Janusza. Sobek: Eh....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nagle ktoś zadzwonił. Jane: Otworzę! (óᗝò) Jane otworzyła drzwi. To był Nafuna. Do pokoju Sobka wszedł Nafuna. Sobek wstał z łóżka i przywitał się z Nafuną. Nafuna: No dobra. To o czym tak bardzo chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? (óᗜò) Sobek: Powiem wprost. Nasz ojciec żyje. (ꗞ_ꗞ) ....... Nafuna: Co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Kasai mi powiedział, że znajduje się w jakimś miejscu zwanym Tęczową Drogą 10. Nawet nie wiem co to jest. (òᗝó) Nafuna: ......... Nafuna usiadł koło Sobka. Nafuna: Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? (òᗝó) Sobek: Kto wie? Może nie powinienem? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: ......... Nafuna: Ale jeżeli tego potrzebujesz, to ja uważam że jednak powinieneś. (óᗜò) Sobek: (ó_ò) Sobek: (óᗜò) Nafuna: Mam pomysł! Wiem jak ci pomóc! (óᗜò) Sobek: ? (óᗜò) Nafuna: Może chcesz spełnić życzenie w Wymiarze Jednorożców? (óᗜò) Sobek: Masz na myśli to miejsce w którym zdobyłem Moc Światła? (óᗝò) W Wymiarze Jednorożców Sobek i Nafuna byli przy bramie. Strażnik: Stać! Kto idzie? -_- Sobek kopnął Strażnika w krocze. Straźnik #2: Proszę przechodzić! (óᗜò) Brama została otwarta. Sobek i Nafuna przeszli. Zobaczyli Shermana. Sherman: Oooo. Siemka Sobek! I siemka Nafuna! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ CHCĘ PRZEJŚĆ DO TĘCZOWEJ DROGI 10! ............ ......... Sherman: Czekaj, co? ʢ⍜ᴥ⍜ʡ Sobek: CHCĘ. PRZEJŚĆ. DO. TĘCZOWEJ. DROGI 10! -_- Sherman: Młody ale- Sobek: -_- Sherman: ʢ⍜ᴥ⍜ʡ Sherman: Wstrzymaj oddech. ʢᴗᗝᴗʡ Sobek wstrzymał oddech. Sherman: Nie ty. Ty jesteś wybrańcem więc nie musisz. Mówiłem do Nafuny. ʢᴗᗝᴗʡ Sobek: Oh. (óᗝò) Nafuna wstrzymał oddech. Nafuna i Sobek zostali zamienieni w piksele. Sherman zniknął. A piksele poszły w górę. Tęczowa Droga 9 Cerber siedział sam i bawił sie piłką. A tak dokładniej to asteroidą. Pojawił się Sherman wraz z Sobkiem i Nafuną. Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Oooooo.......lecimy na imprezę! (ʘᗜʘ) Sherman: Nie stary. Dość już na dzisiaj. -_- Cerber: (ʘ_ʘ) Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Przecież "dzisiaj" nie istnieje tutaj. (─ᗜ─) Nafuna: Sherman, chcemy dostać się na Tęczową Drogę 10 a nie 9!. (òᗝó) Cerber: (ʘ_ʘ) Cerber: (demoniczny głos) Miło mi było was poznać! (─ᗝ─) Cerber zniknął. Sherman: Łoooooł. Ziooom. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sherman: Naprawdę, zastanówcie się nad tym! ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sherman: Nie chcielibyście tam być! To jest piętro w którym są Boskie Potwory! ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ ....... Sobek westchnął. Sobek: I tak tam pójdę. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: .......... Sherman: ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sherman: Jeżeli jesteście tacy poważnie w stosunku do tego to jest tylko JEDEN sposób abyście się dostali o poziom głębiej. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sobek: ? (òᗝó) Sherman: Musicie zasnąć w tym samym czasie a spotkacie Ptaśka. Ojca Czasu. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Sherman: Ptasiek będzie w Tęczowej Drodze 5 czyli świecie czasu. Tam będzie on spać a wy musicie jedynie wyłączyć mu budzik aby Ptasiek się nie obudził. W ten sposób dostaniecie się do Tęczowej Drogi 10. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ ....... Sobek: Chcę dwie szklanki mleka. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Przed Sobkiem i Nafuną pojawiły się dwa szklanki mleka. Sobek je wziął. Nafuna: Sobek co ty- Sobek wlał w Nafunę mleko. I wypił swoje. Nafuna: Nie no Sobek, ja- Sobek i Nafuna zasnęli w tym samym momencie. I upadli. Sherman: Powodzenia. ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Tęczowa Droga 5 Sobek i Nafuna pojawili się w nicości. Sobek: Jak widać, jesteśmy! (òᗜó) Nafuna: Widzisz tu gdzieś tego Ptaśka? (óᗝò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Chwila......ale jak my go mamy znaleźć? (óᗝò) Hmmm.... Sobek: Myśl, myśl, myśl! (⇀ᗝ↼) Sobkowi zapaliła się żarówka. Żarówka spadła na niebo. Sobek zaczął świecić. Sobek: Ale się jasno zrobiło! (☉ ³☉) Nafuna widział odbicie jakichś symboli. BEBEHH Nafuna: Fajne te symbole. -_- Nafuna podleciał do BEBEHH I przesunął palcem. Nagle skrawek nicości też się przesunął. Nafuna: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek przestał się świecić. Przez skrawek przechodziło światło. Nafuna przesunął skrawek całkowicie. I wszedł przez dziurę razem z Sobkiem. Byli w zwyczajnym pokoju. A w łóżku spał Ptasiek. Sobek: Ale brzydki! -_- Nafuna: Bez przesady. -_- Sobek: A więc aby dostać się do poziomu 10 należy tylko przestawić mu zegarek? Spoczko! (óᗝò) Sobek podszedł do szafki nocnej. I wyłączył mu budz- Budzik zmienił się w wielkiego potwora. Sobek: -_- Sobek rzucił w niego kulką światła. Potwór się zaczął rozpuszczać. Nagle jakieś owady zaczęły się mnożyć i rozprzestrzeniły się po pokoju. Nafuna: (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) Owady opanowały cały pokój. Sobek zaczął tworzyć coraz większą Kulę Światła. Owady dorwały się też do Nafuny. Sobek rzucił Kulą Światła w potwora. Owady zniknęły. Sobek: ............ Nafuna: ............. Potwór: CZAS SIĘ RUSZA A JA CZASEM RUSZAM CZASEM Z OGÓRASEM CZAS SIĘ OBRACA TWOJA MAMA TEŻ Potwór zmienił się w budzik. A Nafuna go wyłączył. Ptasiek nagle zniknął. Sobek: ? (ò_ó) . Sobek i Nafuna obudzili się w Tęczowej Drodze 9. Sobek: (>_O) Sobek: ? (òᗝó) Sobek wstał. Sobek: Heej, przecież my jesteśmy w dziewiątej gęstości! (òᗝó) Nafuna wstał. Sherman: Eh...........no dobra chłopaki. Zostało jednak coś jeszcze. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sobek popatrzył się na Shermana. Sobek: Co? (òᗝó) Sherman: Musicie mnie zniszczyć. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Nafuna: Czekaj, co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sherman: Taaa.....ʢ◉_◉ʡ Sherman: Ptasiek już został zniszczony dzięki wam, więc jako następna OFIARA ja muszę zginąć. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sobek: Ale czekaj, czekaj. Jak to "ofiara"? (òᗝó) Sherman: Tęczowa Droga 10 to świat potworów. Tam mogą trafiać tylko przestępcy więc żebyście wy tam trafili musicie popełnić kosmiczne przestępstwo. ʢ◉ᗝ◉ʡ Sobek: No dobra.....ale co z tobą? Nie czujesz się.......dziwnie jak to mówisz? (óᗝò) Sherman: Awww...to miłe chłopaki, że tak martwicie się o mnie. No ale cóż......minęło 750 trylionów lat odkąd egzystuję i czas w końcu się pożegnać. ʢ⏒ᴥ⏒ʡ Sherman: No dobra. To dzieła! ʢ◉ᗜ◉ʡ Nafuna: Kurczę.....troszeczkę mi go szkoda. (óᗝò) Sobek: No....(óᗝò) . Kracjusz który medytował nagle wstał i podbiegł do Shermana popychając Sobka i Nafunę. Sherman: ʢ⍜ᗝ⍜ʡ Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz: Mi nie. -_- Kracjusz swoją pięścią oderwał serce Shermanowi. Sherman: ʢ⍜ᗝ⍜ʡ Sherman zniknął. Kracjusz zmiażdżył jego kwadratowe serce. Kracjusz popatrzył się w stronę Sobka i Nafuny. Kracjusz: -_- Kracjusz: DZIWNE NIE?! (ʘᗜʘ) Za Kracjuszem pojawił się jakiś pikselowy portal. Z portalu jakaś wielka ręka wzięła Kracjusza i wciągnęła go do portalu. Sobek: SZYBKO! DO PORTALU! (>ᗝ<) CDN 1 SIERPIEŃ 2019 ROKU - "KOSMICZNA ZBRODNIA"